Rainy Days
by Kheartsgirl
Summary: Things can definitely happen for our favorite couple on a rainy day. Confessions are made and kisses are shared.


Rainy Days

It was a dark and stormy night at The Burrow, that housed the infamous Weasley s including Harry and Hermione. The Big black sky was like an empty stomach because you could hear the thunder and lightning rumbling outside like it was dying of starvation. The rain was like a never ending Parade, but still everybody either slept peacefully or enjoyed the quiet time to themselves as if they didn't hear the rain outside. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were both sound asleep and Fred and George were out on a double date with Angelina Wilson and a girl named Katie Bell. Harry and Ginny went out for a walk on a exquisite, moonlit rose covered path in the Weasley's garden. Hermione was in the living room enjoying the warmth emitting from the fireplace while reading Hogwarts A History which she had already read a at least million times. As for Ron however, he had decided to start working out over the summer and he had gone out for a run in the pouring rain even though Hermione kept pestering him about how he'd get sick. Hermione constantly tried to focus on her book but, her thoughts kept wandering back to Ron and if he was okay. Then suddenly ten seconds later Harry and Ginny came scurrying inside the house soaking wet and they ran past Hermione giggling. Then simultaneously both Harry and Ginny said "Goodnight Hermione"and raced up the stairs. She just smiled knowingly to herself and went back to reading.

Just then Ron had come strolling through the door soaking wet with rain and sweat dripping down his entire body. Hermione had never really noticed how beautiful he was before. Ron had a amazing head of silky flaming red hair along with an adorable pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes to match. His abs were rock hard and his body was all covered in freckles. Wait did I Hermione Granger just classify Ron Weasley as hot! I mean this is Ron I'm talking about the guy I've known since I was eleven throughout all my years at Hogwarts. Just as she thought about this Ron came over and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey there love" he said as she jumped slightly from the sound of his voice.

"Hey Ron" she replied softly. "Well how was your run then love?"

"Great just great" Ron replied in a mellow tone.

"Good," Hermione responded. "Achoo!" "Achoo!" "You see Ron I told you you'd get sick," Hermione said in a fretful voice. "

"Hermione I had enough of your nagging at Hogwarts!" "So please give it a rest already!"

"Ok?" "I'm Perfectly Fine."

"Uh Huh sure you are",she said as she gave him a knowing look.

As Hermione sat there and looked at him she couldn't help but, notice that his abs glistened beautifully in the moonlight. She forced herself to look away because, if she hadn't she would've stared at his gorgeous figure for hours. He noticed that Hermione was curled up by the fireplace reading Hogwarts A History for the millionth time in a row.

"Come on love haven't you read that book a million times already",he said in a whiny voice.

"Well excuse me if this is my favorite book",she snapped as she rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oy calm down I was only joking",he replied in a playful tone.

Then suddenly the annoyed that was plastered on her face turned into a warm, playful smile. "

"Come here",he said softly as he patted the seat next to him. She obediently did as she was told as if she were an adorable little puppy. She gently sat down beside him as he draped his arm around her.

"You cold?",he asked he asked as he saw her shivering. "A little",she answered.

Before she knew it he gently pulled her into his strong muscular arms and held her close. He buried his face into her bushy brown hair as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Better?" her asked as her face broke into a warm smile.

"I'll take that as a yes he replied in a silly manner. Hermione giggled quietly to herself. Then Ron's face turned serious.

"I have to tell you something",Ron said with a straight face.

"What?" "Look Mione you know we've been friends for a long time and of course we've grown a lot closer over the years and well what I'm trying to say is uh...I love you."

She stared at him in shock then she suddenly kissed him on the lips. His lips were angel soft and she felt him kiss back with intensity. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him. After a few minutes they finally broke apart for air.

"Wow",they both said simultaneously. "I love you too Ron."

He pulled her closer and she buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back softly and stroked her hair as her eyelids began to get heavy and she fell into a deep slumber. Soon after Ron had done the same thing. All of a sudden the front door had creaked open and in walked Fred and George. They wandered around to see if anyone was still up and there they found Ron and Hermione asleep together on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other.

"You know what this means right George?", Fred asked. "Yes", George replied.

"Blackmail", they said simultaneously. Fred took out their latest invention called the wizsnap which takes pictures in which you can add hilarious talk bubbles in the photo. "Yeah ickle Ronnikins won't do us a favor we threaten to show this horrendous picture to everybody!", they replied in unison. Although if they had been right next to Hermione they would've heard her whisper faintly "I love rainy days."


End file.
